Buen Padre
by RetorcidaMente
Summary: Harry llega a su casa para encontrarse con la figura de su difunto padre, James Potter, en su oficina sin una prenda de ropa. -Advertencia: es una historia algo enferma-
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes ante la vista que lo esperaba en su oficina aquella noche invernal. Todos deberían estar durmiendo en sus camas, era tarde aunque él a penas llegaba del trabajo. Pero había una presencia en aquella oficina, alguien que no debería estar allí. En la penumbra reconoció una silueta similar a la propia, a lo que solía ser, sólo que unos ojos color caoba en lugar de verdes lo observaban. Era su padre, el cuerpo desnudo de su padre de 17 sentado en su silla de cuero de dragón.

No, James Potter no estaba vivo, y aquél no era James Potter realmente. No había forma de traer a su padre de la tumba, y Harry lo sabía. Pero cerca de una semana antes había hecho un descubrimiento en su bóveda de Gringotts, entre el oro había una cajita dorada que no había notado en todos los años retirando y metiendo monedas y que contenía las cartas de su padre junto con un mechón de cabello.

'Un hechizo de amor

Algo de mi

Que representa mi todo

Me hace tu propiedad

Tu esclavo eterno'

Muy trillado, no sabía si se trataba de un hechizo verdadero o si era un recurso para seducir a la complicada pelirroja… sea como fuere el cerebro de Harry se puso en marcha enseguida.

Le tomó una hora más o menos conseguir la versión nueva de la poción multijugo, llamada megajugo como estrategia de mercadeo aunque sonaba bastante idiota a decir verdad. Un cabello y… ya, ya podía tener a su padre de nuevo. No a su verdadero padre, claro, pero una copia aún más fiel que la de la poción normal, que además de dar el mismo aspecto copiaba con carbonilla la personalidad del donante. En su oficina de casa miró un buen rato la botellita antes de guardarla en su cajón. No podía pedirle a nadie que la tomara, sabía que no sería su verdadero padre… no era correcto. Sólo Ginny sabía al respecto, sólo a ella se lo había dicho después de una intensa sesión de sexo, intensa y rara a decir verdad.

"Ginny?" preguntó Harry. La figura de su padre negó, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿No era Ginny? ¿Qué idiota tomaría una poción sin saber lo que era? La sombra de una varita se alzó a la luz de la luna y Harry sintió sus pies pegados al suelo. La figura se acercó, sus labios se posaron sobre los propios y Harry sintió el aroma desconocido de su padre, sus labios secos sobre los propios mientras una mano le rodeaba la cintura. Sentía su cerebro entumecido, nunca le había costado tanto reaccionar pero aunque sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo estaba mal no podía contra él.

"¿T-teddy?" preguntó Harry, su pulso se aceleraba. Sabía que Ted estaba enamorado de él, era posible.

"No…" la voz varonil de su padre sonó en su oído. Sacó su varita para apuntarlo pero James la tomó, ni siquiera usó magia para sacarla de sus dedos.

"Te amo…" le dijo el joven hombre y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él.

"Basta papá…" murmuró ya dejando de adivinar quién era, pero ahora la boca del pelinegro estaba en su cuello, mordiéndolo, marcándolo como suyo. Era suyo en cierta forma, era su hijo, su Harry… le pertenecía a James.

"Shhh… te haré sentir bien…" le susurró y abrió con delicadeza los pantalones que se veían por la apertura en su túnica. Los bajó de un tirón hasta las rodillas e hizo presión.

"¡Basta, papá! ¡James! ¡Quiensea!" exclamó aún sumido en una neblina de confusión, su cuerpo reaccionando solo a los roces soltando un gemido. Otra vez y otra más, los dedos torpes de su padre ejercieron presión, sus ojos mirándolo con deseo. Al fin el joven se agachó delante de Harry.

"S-sólo dime quién eres, no es gracioso… Ginny, eres tu ¿no es así?" deseaba que fuera Ginny, aunque sólo en parte. No estaba peleando tanto como podría y lo sabía, y aunque reconocía a aquél extraño como su padre no había crecido con un padre para que fuera realmente la figura paternal que debería. Sólo era un chico de 17 con un cuerpo bastante bien esculpido y condenadamente sexy que trataba de aprovecharse de él. No, Harry no estaba luchando, estaba disfrutando la fantasía.

Gimió fuerte, los labios del joven James ahora rodeaban su miembro, introduciéndolo en su boca hasta lo más profundo. Se interrumpió tosiendo, quienfuera no sabía bien lo que hacía, había metido su miembro muy profundo.

"Sólo… déjame hacértelo si de verdad lo deseas," le dijo, al cuerno con todo, ya lo tenía parado, mejor usarlo para algo. El joven negó.

Con la varita soltó los pies de Harry de su estado de inmovilidad y lo empujó al suelo de bruces,. Se escuchó el sonido de sus anteojos al romperse cuando se atajó y estos cayeron por inercia. Ahora Harry se sostenía con sus antebrazos, de rodillas con los pantalones bajos. El hombre usó el pie para empujarlo contra el suelo, su cara aterrizó sobre el cadáver de sus anteojos lastimándolo un poco con el vidrio y sus manos retiraron en resto de sus pantalones.

"¡Maldito seas, podrías ser un poco más gentil! No voy a huir, sólo-" protestó Harry y su frase fue interrumpida por un sonidito ahogado un poco patético. Uno de los largos dedos de James estaba ahora en su interior. Muchas veces había fantaseado con algo así, mil veces lo había deseado a pesar de tener a Ginny… pero el sexo con Ginny aunque bueno cada vez era más escaso y tenía que recurrir a sus propias manos para confort.

Su miembro pulsaba, dolorosamente erecto, la fantasía de que un extraño lo tenía a su merced era demasiado poderosa. De seguro todo era un sueño de todos modos.

"M-más…" pidió Harry, el dedo de su padre se movía frenéticamente hacia adentro y fuera, pero sabía que podía tener más. Una carcajada inundó la oficina.

"Te daré más," dijo la voz joven y varonil tan parecida a la propia, la que recordaba del pensadero de Snape. Unas manos firmes levantaron su cadera y sintió el miembro ajeno entrar en él, desgarrarlo con el poder del movimiento. Soltó un gritito de dolor, aunque se contuvo. No quería despertar a su familia, no quería que todo terminara. El hombre jadeaba ya y enseguida empezó a embestir a Harry. Era Teddy, no podía ser nadie más. Pero daba igual, ya daba todo igual, los dedos del chico lo rodeaban de forma deliciosa, su miembro se sentía explotar ante las atenciones y el sentimiento de tener a alguien en su interior era insuperable, aquella mezcla tan perfecta de dolor y placer lo tenían gimiendo.

"¡M-más, más!" rogaba, y los golpes hacían que el vidrio en el suelo se clavara más profundo en su mejilla. Volteó un poco la cabeza, a la luz de la luna notó un trapo celeste cerca de su cara. Sus gemidos se hicieron más frecuentes, más desesperados. No se contuvo, con un movimiento repentino fue hacia atrás para clavarse él mismo más profundo el miembro de su padre y soltó un gritito de placer al llegar al orgasmo, haciendo inaudible el sonido del líquido blanco al cubrir la zona del suelo bajo Harry. Casi al mismo tiempo un calor inundó su cuerpo y supo que el otro también había llegado, sus gruñidos de placer un poco más ahogados que los de Harry. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles un momento.

El hombre alargó la mano para tomar el trapo y limpiarse las heridas de su rostro cuando sintió al otro salir de su interior. Enseguida sintió un aroma familiar, le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta de lo que era aquél trapo. Un sollozo detrás de él le causó un escalofrío, no quería voltear, no quería verlo. Pero se dio vuelta.

Su hijo menor, Albus, lloraba, su cuerpo de trece mucho menor desarrollado que el de su padre, totalmente desnudo en la penumbra.

"L-lo siento papá no quise…"

Pero sí quiso. Harry lo sabía. La poción cambiaba la apariencia, cambiaba la personalidad pero no la voluntad.

Ahora iba a tener que lidiar con el hecho de que había sido la primera pareja sexual de su propio hijo.

¿Cómo iba a lograr ser un buen padre después de esto?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hace días que no sale de su cuarto," suspiró Ginny, mirando la puerta por la que hacía un par de segundos había desaparecido su hijo menor. Sólo mostraba su cara para las 3 comidas del día, luego se encerraba. Varias veces eran notorios sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

"No quiere decirme qué es lo que pasa, ni James ni Teddy pudieron con él. Eres su padre, trata de averiguar qué sucede…"

A decir verdad Harry tampoco había sido él mismo los últimos días, se sentía incómodo en su propia piel pero lo escondía mucho mejor que su hijo a quien le había afectado bastante más aquél encuentro. Harry había optado por no decir nada, a nadie, ni siquiera a Albus. Pero la indiferencia parecía estar matando al pequeño por dentro y sabía que era momento de enfrentar la situación. Tocó la puerta y no escuchó respuesta.

"Soy yo Al, necesito hablarte," dijo Harry. Los segundos se extendieron infinitos entre duda si volver a tocar o entrar sin permiso hasta recibir una respuesta.

"Entra," dijo el chico. Al abrir la puerta descubrió un Albus sentado en su cama, tieso, sus ojos llorosos. Se lo veía nervioso, demasiado para hablar a su padre. Se veía culpable, como si hubiera hecho algo malo… pero claro, sexo con un familiar no era del todo bueno.

"Al, sé que te sientes mal pero… está bien, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa…" le dijo al niño con tono comprensivo. Albus miró al suelo.

"Papá… nunca debí haber hecho eso… ¿y qué si mamá te deja?" preguntó aterrado ante el prospecto de ser él quien generara la separación de sus padres.

"Mamá nunca sabrá, fue un accidente," trató de clamarlo la duda y los miedos aún se reflejaban en los ojos del niño.

Harry siguió sus instintos y lo rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndolo a su pecho y brindándole su calor por unos momentos.

"Al, te amo, eres mi hijo, deja de preocuparte. No dejaré de quererte por algo así y tu madre tampoco, ni a mi."

Albus miró a los ojos de su padre como tratando de explicar algo en muda desesperación pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, y Harry sentía que las promesas vacías que estaba haciendo, la forma de tratarlo como niño pequeño no ayudaba. Sólo había una opción y no deseaba tomarla, pero decidió que era la mejor, la más lógica. Tomó la mejilla de su hijo y con suavidad depositó un beso en sus labios.

Albus lo miró aún sorprendido pero algo más calmado y volvió a besar a su padre en los labios, separando los labios a penas como permitiendo entrada a la lengua de su padre pero sin hacer ningún intento activo de llevarlo a eso. Por lo cual Harry no podía atribuirle a él la culpa cuando su lengua entró a la boca e su hijo, su sabor familiar y dulce. Aquella cavidad era más pequeña que la boca acostumbrada de su esposa, sus labios más finos, parecidos a los propios y en general todo, incluso la aspereza de la lengua del menor se le hacía salvajemente excitante y nueva. Se alejó un poco.

"Papá…" al fin Albus habló, "yo te… violé, ¿no es así?"

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía responder ni sí ni no con sinceridad. No, no lo había querido conscientemente, pero su cuerpo había deseado el contacto y si le preguntaban no podía decir con seguridad si había sido una violación.

"N-no del todo…" trató de explicar la verdad, "no es que deseara tener sexo con mi difunto padre pero no fue malo…"

Albus se veía confundido y preocupado.

"Pero aún así era yo y… no estuvo bien…"

Harry negó.

"No, no estuvo bien, Al, pero no hiciste ningún daño irreparable. Aún eres mi hijo y te quiero como tal, y no menos."

Albus asintió aunque no parecía convencido.

"Quieres que te muestre que no fue tan malo? Mira…" llevó la mano de su hijo a su entrepierna y le mostró que aún seguía sintiéndose excitado ante el recuerdo. Aquella revelación dejó a Albus sin palabras. Aquella forma de actuar de su padre era muy extraña, le gustaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo. Papá no era así, pero el papá que conocía del estudio sí lo era, y aún peor. Por ahora los había mantenido separados, como dos entes totalmente distintos en el mismo cuerpo, ahora el límite se volvía borroso.

"¿Podemos volver a hacerlo?" Al no había querido decir aquellas palabras en voz alta pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

"No lo creo, pequeño," dijo Harry con suavidad, tratando de capturar su mirada que de a poco bajaba en una mezcla de desilusión y vergüenza.

"Está bien… te amo papi…" lo abrazó y Harry devolvió el abrazo.

"Bien, iré a ver cómo va la cena," se excusó el mayor.

Harry se separó de él con la sensación de haber logrado algo pero durante la comida Albus aún parecía distante, sus ojos como muertos. Parecían haber perdido la alegría, todo su cuerpo se movía de forma mecánica metiendo comida en su boca.

Ese recuerdo fue el que no permitió que Harry conciliara el sueño. Ginny lo había notado mejor, pero qué sabía ella. Harry entendía mejor al niño, Albus se parecía mucho a él. Incluso sus hermanos habían estado del lado de su madre aunque él sabía la verdad.

Salió de su cama en mitad de la noche, directo al cuarto de su hijo. Lo despertó con un beso y empezó a desvestirlo, acariciando su miembro. Y mientras su lengua empezaba a trabajar, mientras tomaba a su hijo en su boca pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que a veces se requerían acciones incorrectas para arreglar algunas situaciones. Que a veces ser buen padre requería ser mal esposo.

Su boca, con su barba algo crecida rasparon un poco la suave piel del ya adolescente mientras sus besos quemaban su camino hacia abajo.

Claro que estaba bien, no podía estar mal.

Soltó un gemido fuerte al penetrarlo, su hijo se sentía muy ajustado. Claro, nunca nadie le había hecho algo así, pero acababa de prepararlo bien.

"P-papá…" gimió débilmente el menor, adolorido. Harry usó su varita para mitigar el dolor, sabía hacer esas cosas, era un señor auror.

Y en el fondo de su mente sabía que era como ese hechizo, que no curaba las heridas, sólo el dolor. Pero iba a arreglarlo, iba a mostrarle a su hijo cuánto lo amaba las veces que fuera necesario, porque era totalmente necesario.

Eso se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, las excusas una más patéticas que la otra para justificar lo que estaba haciendo y que en el fondo sabía no estaba bien. Él no quería ver lo horrible de sus acciones, como robaba la inocencia de su pequeño y generaba daños irreparables más allá de la piel que había rasgado aunque sólo un poco.

Ni siquiera el clímax de su hijo que se sentía en el cielo por ese instante el fuerte gemido de placer, nada de eso lo convertiría en un buen padre.

Fin~

Estoy planeando varios one-shots y dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a las parejas sugeridas, tratando de ejecutarlas bien, no crean que no. Pero soy un poco especial con respecto a esas cosas, hasta que no me satisface la idea no empiezo a escribir.

Gracias por leerme!


End file.
